


The Ghost of Villa Albergoni

by Saki (Albione)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Falling In Love, Halloween Challenge, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albione/pseuds/Saki
Summary: While Timmy is filming in Villa Albergoni with Armie, he is haunted by the lonely ghost of Elio…





	The Ghost of Villa Albergoni

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (and probably last) charmie fiction; it came to me while reading a prompt on Tumbler: If Armie or Oliver are haunted by Timmy or Elio’s ghost.  
> So, here it is for the Halloween challenge inspired by The Canterville Ghost by Wilde.
> 
> I have taken names and descriptions of real people, but none of the actions resemble real life, please do not sue me, I am broke!

**E!News** : Actor Armie Hammer divorces. It was a conscious uncoupling the actor declares.

“She left me for a Texan oil billionaire, very conscious decision” Armie muttered reading the online headline on his phone.

 **Variety** : Armie Hammer to star in Luca Guadagnino’s latest project. “I needed to stretch myself, Luca is working on a new trilogy and I am excited to be part of this project!”

“Excited my ass” Armie thought as he threw the magazine across the bed. He had not been offered anything else for months. “Film Killer” was his nickname among casting directors and he did not know why Luca had insisted in having him in his movie.

“Armie, I see you as Sebastian, pierced with arrows, arrows of love and desire, and bleeding.” Armie nodded listening to Luca, pretending to understand.

Thank goodness he had not read the script before taking on the job, the small fragments Luca had shown him were wild and he hoped his co-star was cute, it would make things easier since Luca had also insisted that the cast move into the villa they were filming in “I want the feeling of claustrophobia to be palpable, it cannot be imitated!”

It would be a long month.

 

Timothée arrived at Crema with a small amount of luggage; he was tired and he knew that this movie was his last chance; he could not break into the big time.

He kept getting rave reviews for his roles in the small indie movies that three people saw, that helped him to be cast in a small role in a major project, where he disappeared. Third soldier on the left, moody teenager, terrible boyfriend, all the same roles that did not leave an impact.

He was glad Luca insisted in wanting him for the role, he admired Luca’s work; but the presence of Armie Hammer Movie Killer did not bode well.

With a sigh he rang the doorbell of the large and dark villa.

“Timmy caro! Benvenuto!” Luca hugged Timmy and dragged him into a large sitting room filled with the cast and crew. Timmy noticed Armie immediately; he was much better looking in real life than in photos, large and imposing.

The afternoon was spent in discussing the movie and Luca’s vision. “It will be like Last Tango in Paris, but here in Crema, Last Tango in Crema!”

“Hope there is no butter involved!” Armie quipped glancing at Timmy, who blushed.

Luca looked thoughtful, and for a moment Armie feared he had given the director ideas, but he shook his head “No, no butter, but peaches… Now, I could work with peaches…”

Timmy soon started to drift away from the conversation, and noticed in the corner of the room an adolescent sitting listening to what Luca was saying. He looked a lot like a younger Timmy, with short curly hair and a straight nose and a sad expression; Timmy wondered if there were going to be flash-backs and he was the actor that was going to play the younger Timmy. He hated not having the complete script when working.

The meeting finished they all got up for dinner and Timmy went towards the boy, but he seemed to have disappeared.

Dinner was a hearty affair, and Luca explained the history of Villa Albergoni.

“It is an old villa that belongs to an American academic and his wife, but they have not lived here for over thirty years, ever since their only son died in a plane crash. It has the air of sadness that I was looking for, unloved and decaying.”

Timmy nodded, it was a sad place. He also noted that Armie was drinking a lot of wine. “That’s all I need, an alcoholic co-star.”

Luca handed out part of the script and they retired to their rooms. Timmy called his agent as soon as he read the first lines “Brian, why do I get the twink parts all the time?”

“Timmy, that is not true, you have had other parts…”  
“The major parts I get in indie movies I am always the rent boy, sometimes I am the meth addict rent boy or I am the self-harming meth addict!”

“Remember the time you were the self-cutting meth addict rent boy! That got great reviews!”

Timmy cut the conversation. He had agreed to the film, and he would see it through.

 

Armie knew he had drunk too much, but he was a happy tipsy. As he read the script he started to blush. Talk about losing your inhibitions he thought.

He always got the parts of repressed homosexuals, he wondered if the world saw in him something he did not. For the purpose of research he searched YouPorn Gay and started watching. “Timmy is better looking than these guys” he thought.

He did not realise he had jacked off watching the gay porn till he came. “I am drunker than I thought” were his last thoughts before falling asleep.

 

At 1am a scream ripped through the villa, echoing along the hallways and bouncing across each room. Timmy jumped out of bed and bumped into Armie in the corridor. “What was that?”

“I am not sure Timmy, it sounded as someone being quartered.” They rushed downstairs in their underwear; the scream had turned into sobbing. Luca was in his dressing-gown looking around baffled.

“What on earth is going on Luca?” Armie’s tone was slightly harsh, he was sure it was one of Luca’s ideas to get the mood right.

“It must be the Villa ghost, I had heard stories, but I never believed them. Interesting…” Luca looked unfazed.

The sobbing stopped and all was quiet.

“Ghosts do not exist! Stop playing with us Luca!” Armie was getting angry, so Timmy took his arm and gently turned him towards the staircase “Let’s get back to bed and we will talk about it tomorrow morning Armie.” The man nodded and all returned to their rooms to try to sleep.

As soon as Timmy got back into his room he saw the boy that looked like him sitting on his bed.

“Excuse me, you are in my room!” He was a good looking boy, but Timmy had no intention in getting involved with the cast, it got messy, he knew that from experience. Also, the boy looked underage and too much like him.

“Actually this is my room” The boy’s voice was soft.

“It is not your room, here is the villa’s plan with the allocations, see, Timothée Chalamet is in this room!”

The boy did not bother to look at the piece of paper Timmy was holding.

“This was my room before you were even born Timmy, it will be always my room. Those are my books, the lamp my father bought for me in Oxford.”

“Who are you?” Timmy felt cold. “I am Elio.” And the boy disappeared; Timmy thought he must be dreaming.

 

The next morning Luca looked as fresh as a rose while Timmy and Armie had so many bags under their eyes they looked like handbag store.

“So, what is this ridiculous story of a ghost?” Armie asked as he poured himself a coffee.

Luca shrugged. “They say that the son of the owners haunts the villa. Quite sad if you think about it, the villa has been abandoned for years, and Elio alone waiting for something or someone…”

“Elio?” Timmy went pale.

“Yes, the son’s name was Elio, Elio Perlman”

Timmy fainted. He thought he felt strong arms gently pick him up and carry him to his room and place him on his bed. He thought it was Armie, but could not be sure; it was a nice feeling though.

He woke when he felt a weight sit on the edge of the bed. “You are a weakling, aren’t you?”  A boyish voice said.

Timmy looked in horror at Elio just sitting on the edge of his bed in his room.

“You are a ghost! Get away, leave me alone!” He pushed himself against the bedstead, away from Elio.

“You are actually in my home, so I do not see why I should go away… I am bored.”

Elio pouted, and the childish look on his face made Timmy smile.

“Find something to do, not frightening me or the others, but read a book, there must be something to do!”

“I read all the books in the house when I was alive, in the last thirty years I have read them all again six times. A few of them were bad the first time I read them, but by the sixth time, it was unbearable!”

Timmy understood, the sixth time he was cast as a rent boy, it was unbearable. Elio looked so sad, Timmy reached for his hand, but there was only air. He shuddered, Elio looked so solid.

“Sorry, I am a ghost, I can move things, but I use my thoughts, I do not have a body any longer.”

“But why are you here Elio? I thought when you die you go somewhere…”

“I was happy here, so happy. I met Oliver; he was the love of my life. He left, and I thought I would never see him again, but then a year later he contacted me, he could not forget me, and I rushed to New York to see him. I was on the plane going to see him after a year, and then there was an explosion… And here I am, alone.”

Timmy felt all of Elio’s sadness, it was overwhelming, he wanted to hug the ghost, he wanted to make things better. “If you are bored, come and talk to me, I really like listening to you!”

Elio nodded, and again, was gone.

 

The next day it was raining and Luca decided it was perfect to start filming; Timmy would be soaking under the rain knocking on the villa’s door. It only took three takes, to Timmy’s relief, the last time he filmed under the rain it took all day and he ended up in hospital.

As Armie opened the door it did not take much acting for Timmy to stutter and look awed, he was magnificent in an open shirt and dishevelled hair.

“Sebastian lets Dorian in and is slowly seduced by the young man!” Luca sounded sure, and Armie had to admit that Timmy standing in a wet white t-shirt that had become transparent, with his wet curls framing his angular face, was a seductive sight.

They also filmed in the study; Armie throws a towel to Timmy that rubs his hair and gives a sideways glance at the large man in front of him. The air is electric.

As Timmy studies Armie’s chest, the blond hairs escaping the unbuttoned shirt, the ripple of his muscles as he moves, the high and firm buttocks as he turns, all for research purposes of course, he sees Elio standing by the fireplace.

“Cut! No Timmy, no! It was going so well, that surprised expression is needed when you see Sebastian naked, in a couple of scenes from now!”

Elio giggles as Timmy apologises and they start filming again.

After the lunch break Timmy finds Elio sitting at the piano. “Listen Elio, do not disturb me when I am filming… Please.” Elio smiles and starts playing a sweet tune.

“You like the big American, don’t you? Your gaze was real, I recognise it, it was mine with Oliver.”

Timmy sits next to the boy at the piano “He is handsome, but I am not his type, and I do not get involved with co-stars, it ends badly.”

Elio snorts.

Armie walks into the room and Elio stops playing. “Timmy that was wonderful, play it again!”

“I am sorry, but I cannot play the piano, it wasn’t me!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you were just playing!” Armie looks at Timmy with slight irriatation.

Timmy raises his hands and nods to Elio, who starts to play again, the piano keys pressed down by invisible hands. Armie goes white for a moment and then laughs. “Ok, a mechanical piano, I should have guessed.” And walks off.

“He really doesn’t believe in ghosts, does he?” Elio looks pensive before disappearing once more.

The afternoon is spent filming Timmy in the shower, he is embarrassed but his modesty is kept by wearing swimming trunks.

That evening Luca goes off to Crema and leaves Timmy and Armie alone to chat and share a bottle of wine.

They laugh remembering the worse filming experiences, they talk about the dreams they had starting their careers, the highs (few) the lows (many); they realise that they have much in common, except that Armie doesn’t believe in ghosts and Timmy hasn’t the courage to tell him that he can see and talk to Elio.

 

That night Elio wakes the household by wearing a white shroud and clanging old chains while walking throughout the villa.

“That was so lame!” Timmy tells him later as they both sit on the bed. “It was funny!” Elio replies.

“Since you are bored, why don’t you pass over? What is keeping you here?”

“Oliver.” Elio’s voice is so sad Timmy thinks his own heart will break.

“I want to see Oliver again…”

“Ok, promise me you will behave during filming and I will look for Oliver, tell me all you know!”

Timmy pulls out his phone and is ready to google, but there are a lot of Oliver Akeman’s.

“I will find him for you!” Timmy promises before falling asleep.

 

Filming was not interrupted by the ghost of Villa Albergoni for a few days; Sebastian and Dorian play a game of cat and mouse while not talking, looks and aborted touches, they are the only people in the universe and Luca seems happy how things are evolving, adding to the script every day.

Armie and Timmy chat and go out to Crema one evening; they walk along the small dark streets just enjoying each other’s company.

Every night Timmy searches for Oliver online, looking at articles, reading academic bibliographies and obituaries. Still no trace of Elio’s Oliver. He emails some friends and asks their help.

Finally, the first sex scene is to be filmed; both Timmy and Oliver are nervous and avoid looking at each other, both on the bed naked except for a modesty sock.

“So Timmy, you lie on your back, legs on each side of Armie’s chest; Armie, kneel and push towards Timmy!”

The feel of Armie’s skin is so good that Timmy feels an erection growing and blushes. When Armie strokes his leg he trembles. Elio’s laugh doesn’t faze him.

Armie resists the impulse to bite the calf resting on his shoulder; he could not look at Timmy, so he closes his eyes and realises that only made his senses more aware of the feel of skin, the sound of Timmy’s breathing and his scent. His cock hardeneds and even through the modesty sock he could feel Timmy’s buttocks. He needed a cold shower. He throws his head back and moans.

 “Good, good…” Luca mumbles as the camera catches the naked desire between the two men.

The scene is filmed in only one take to the relief of both of them.

“That was intense…” Timmy almost stutters when filming stops. Armie looks at Timmy’s lips and licks his own; he nods in silent agreement, not trusting to speak. The young man is having an effect on him; he has started to dream of him at night.

The afternoon filming has Dorian standing at the doorway while Sebastian gives him a blow job. As Timmy holds onto the door-frame he can feel the heat of Armie’s breath on his cock through the underwear he is wearing. Armie cannot help himself and slowly licks Timmy’s growing erection. The look of surprise and pleasure on Timmy’s face is just perfect Luca declares.

“That was not acting” Timmy thinks ashamed. He cannot look at Armie, so he doesn’t notice the man’s sheepish expression. Luca and Elio do.

 

That evening Armie and Timmy avoid each other, and after dinner Timmy goes to his room where Elio is waiting for him.

“Armie likes you as much as you like him” Timmy ignores him and reads some emails on his phone.

He has had some replies to his searches. “Elio, listen, I have found out what happened to Oliver!”

They both read the email. “Oliver Akeman died in a car crash in May 1990; he was drunk at the time when his car crashed into a lamppost. He had lost his position at Columbia and moved around the country.” Elio stood up and whispered “So Oliver has been waiting for me all this time?”

As he disappeared Timmy tried to reach out to him.

Timmy ran out of his room, looking for Elio; he heard Armie’s voice and went downstairs.

“Blood on the floor! That is disgusting! Where is a mop and disinfectant?” As Armie strode away, Timmy followed the droplets of blood to an alcove where Elio was crouched holding a napkin to his nose.

“I wasted so much time feeling sorry for myself Timmy. I do not know where Oliver is, what do I do?”

Timmy sat next to him “I suppose he is waiting for you over the other side. Just pop over and have a look, there is nothing keeping you here except memories, and memories can be such heavy chains.”

Elio nodded “You are right Timmy, I shall go and have a look, but please do not waste time with Armie, do not make my mistake. Life is so short and precious.”

Timmy waived at the disappearing figure; he would miss Elio.

Looking up he saw Armie with a mop cleaning the floor “What are you doing curled up on the floor Timmy?”

“Thinking.” Timmy looked determined.

“Thinking of what?” Armie was puzzled.

“Thinking that the two of us need to rehearse for tomorrow. I feel that method acting is the only way forward for this project. Especially scene 69.”

Armie’s eyes widened, he thought for a moment and then threw the mop to the ground and grabbed Timmy’s hand, pulling him up against his chest. “That sound like a productive way to spend the evening Timmy!” he growled.

As Timmy was thrown onto his bed he noticed a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms on his bedside table. Was it Luca or Elio that had placed them there? It didn’t matter, he was grateful.

Armie took it slowly, enjoying every moment; Timmy’s moans while he was being slowly widened were magnificent, the way he arched his back and bit his lower lip were driving him crazy. He licked and bit the inner thigh resting on his shoulder; this was the type of rehearsal he could get addicted to.

As Timmy felt Armie entering him he almost blacked out, the feeling of Armie pulsing, moving and thrusting inside him has beyond pleasure. He pulled Armies head down to kiss him and as his tongue explored Armie’s mouth he felt himself come.

Elio and Oliver held hands as the watched the couple making love in their old bed.

“They are much noisier than we were.” Oliver said. Elio looked at the tall blond Adonis next to him “We were trying to keep quiet, but not only had my parents found out, Mafalda knew!”

Oliver laughed “I bet she did! So, shall we make up for all the wasted time?”

Elio nodded and the two of them walked through the wall towards an eternity of love.

 

 **Variety** : Luca Guadagnino’s “Silence at the Villa” is predicted to conquer the Oscars. The tale of two men who meet and lose themselves in sex without communicating except by their bodies is a “metaphor for today’s society, where images take over” Armie Hammer said. “Only when Dorian walks away we can see what he meant for Sebastian, pierced by feelings” Timothée Chalamet adds.

“But there wasn’t a script, how can Luca be up for an Oscar for Best Original Script?” Timmy looks outraged, Armie takes the magazine from Timmy and kissed the top of his head, “Do not worry, our love was his script darling!”

 

As Timmy and Armie clutch their Oscar statues they look at each other in adoration. The interviewer is a distraction they do not need.

“So Armie, how much did filming in Crema change your life?”

“It is impossible to express how much. I met the love of my life while filming the most important role I ever had. Crema is an important place in my heart!”

“Is it true that you have bought the Villa Albergoni and proposed to Timmy?”

Armie nodded and Timmy flashed his hand to the reporter, showing the slender silver ring on his engagement finger.

“We bought the villa because it is a shrine to love, all types of love.” Timmy smiled thinking of Elio and Oliver.

“Have you bought a ring for Armie, Timmy?”

“Of course!” Timmy replied.

As they turned towards the entrance to the party, Armie subtly tried to re-arrange his family jewels and grimaced, Timmy shielded him from public eye. Yes, Timmy had bought Armie a ring; it was a different kind of ring though.


End file.
